The goals of this project are to: Improve access to Intemet based healthcare information by rural providers through an increase in numbers of computers available, creation of a computer lab to promote group access and reduction of barriers to digital library use. Create an infrastructure through which employees and consumers can access education. This will involve identification of key components, selection and installation of programs that integrate current and future systems. Organize and streamline health information through a survey of users, selection and implementation of initial resources, and evaluation of those resources. Greater ease of application will be one of the aims as well. Promote the use of Internet based educational opportunities by staff and consumers in the rural setting through initial training, as well as identification and communication of benefits of digital library use. Serve as a model for other "Critical Access Hospitals", to achieve similar goals. Communication of successful project outcomes will follow monitoring of usage and satisfaction levels. This facility functions to provide services to nursing home residents as well clinic and hospital patients. St. Joseph's provision of excellent patient/resident care would be enhanced through the provision of specific Intemet based materials to enhance the teaching this is routinely done at any of the sites. Use of online support services can also serve to alleviate fear and connect the rural patient with others who understand the condition he/she may have. Professional caregiver education through the Intemet is particularly important in the rural community where the volume of certain disease types may be low, and the opportunity to utilize a particular plan of care is infrequent. Networking with research and educational institutions can positively alter patient outcomes in the rural setting. The IADL grant could assist St. Joseph's Community Health Services in the provision of patient care related to the mission statement: "Neighbors Care for Neighbors - Body, Mind and Spirit."